


Last Night/This Morning

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit in a Starbucks in a college town, and watch girls with pink hair jaywalk across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night/This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for SN100's "easy" prompt.

They sit in a Starbucks in a college town, and watch girls with pink hair jaywalk across the street.

Last night, they kissed at a benefit, in front of cameras and reporters, and neither of them regrets it.

This morning, they watch as newspapers with their faces are crushed under the wheels of taxi cabs.

Last night, Casey tasted the sweat on Dan's stomach, the salt of his skin, and Dan gripped the sheets as he stared up into the darkness.

This morning, he says "It won't be easy," and Dan smiles at the window.

"No," he agrees, "it won't."


End file.
